A Renewing Love?
by GhostWhispererFan6
Summary: This is about Jim and Melinda splitting up after she accuses Jim of cheating on her but the real truth will be revealed soon but will Jim forgive her for hurting him?
1. Chapter 1

Melinda left the night packing a bag and leaving her wedding band on the dresser. Jim sat the window in their bedroom the whole night with tears running down his face, Jim had her wedding ring in his hand, just staring at it. Aiden walked in the room.  
Aiden: Dad?  
-Jim turned his face and wiped his tears.  
Jim: Yeah? What's wrong?  
Aiden: I'm hungry.  
Jim: Ok.  
-Jim got up and took of his necklace and slid Melinda's ring on his necklace hoop and put it back on.  
Jim: What do you want for breakfast?  
Aiden: French Toast.  
Jim: Ok.  
-Jim made the french toast. He got flashbacks while making the french toast.  
THE FLASHBACK:  
-Jim was sitting at the table with Melinda, Melinda got whip cream on his uniform and he started to smear whip cream on Melinda, then they started making out.  
ANOTHER FLASHBACK:  
Jim: I mean what are we the puppets or the puppet master?  
Melinda: Never question the cosmic laws of french toast.  
-Melinda walked away.  
Jim: The what?  
End of Flashbacks.  
-Jim had tears in his eyes and was not paying attention.  
Aiden: Dad you ok?  
Jim: Yeah fine.  
-Jim fixed Aiden's plate.  
-Andrea came down.  
Andrea: Where's mine?  
Jim: Right here.  
-Jim put her plate on the table and the kids ate.  
Aiden: Dad your not eating?  
-Jim was staring at the wedding picture of him and Melinda.  
Aiden: DAD?  
Jim: Sorry What?  
Aiden: Your not going to eat any?  
Jim: No, I'm not hungry.  
-The doorbell rang. Jim got up and answered it. A guy all dressed up was standing at the door. The guy handed Jim a big envelope.  
Jim: What's this?  
-The guy didn't answer Jim and walked away to his car.  
-Jim opened the envelope and seen the papers. Tears ran down his face when he seen what they were. Jim closed the door.  
Jim: Aiden watch your sister I'm gonna go upstairs.  
Aiden: Ok.  
-Jim went upstairs and cried.  
-Jim was in the bathroom when Aiden walked in. Aiden seen the envelope on the bed and looked at it. Jim came out of the bathroom.  
Aiden: You and mom are getting a divorce?  
-Jim took the papers from him.  
Aiden: ARE YOU?  
Jim: I guess so. This is what your mother wants.  
Aiden: No you can't.  
Jim: Hey I don't want you worry about this, everything is going to be ok.  
Aiden: No its not.  
-Aiden walked out of the room and went into his bedroom and closed the door..  
Jim sat on the bed and looked at the papers. Melinda had already signed it.  
-Melinda came in the house and went up to Aiden's room.  
Melinda: Come on get your stuff ready.  
-Melinda got a bag out for him and packed some clothes.  
Aiden: What? I'm not leaving.  
Melinda: Your going with me.  
Aiden: NO.  
-Aiden ran into Jim's room.  
Aiden: Please don't make me go.  
-Jim wiped his tears.  
Jim: Go where?  
Aiden: Mom is trying to make me go with her.  
Jim: No you don't have to go.  
-Melinda came in the room with Andrea and a few bags in her hand.  
Melinda: Come on Aiden lets go.  
Aiden: NO.  
Jim: Mel, let them stay here.  
-Melinda grabbed Aiden.  
Aiden: NO, I'M STAYING WITH DAD  
-Aiden broke loose from Melinda.  
Melinda: HE'S NOT EVEN YOUR REAL FATHER.  
-Jim felt like someone just stabbed him in the heart.  
Aiden: YES HE IS. HE TOLD ME THE WHOLE STORY.  
Jim: Aiden, you should go with her.  
-Jim had tears going down his face.  
Aiden: No Dad, I don't want to.  
-Melinda grabbed Aiden's hand and went downstairs. Jim looked at the divorce papers and quickly signed them.  
Jim: Wait here. Your not the same woman I married.  
-Melinda grabbed the papers out of his hand.  
Aiden: Dad you didn't sign them did you?  
-Jim didn't answer Aiden. Melinda pulled Aiden out to the car and Melinda put Andrea in her car seat and left. Jim watched as they drove off with tears in his eyes.  
-Faith came by a few hours later. Faith walked in the house. Faith seen Jim sitting on the couch.  
Faith: Hey where my grandkids at?  
Jim (crying): Melinda......has.......them.  
-Faith walked around and seen Jim crying.  
Faith: Jim what's wrong?  
Jim: I just lost my wife and kids.  
Faith: What?  
Jim: Melinda's blaming me for cheating when I didn't even do anything.  
Faith: Oh god.  
-Faith hugged Jim.  
Faith: What else happened?  
Jim: Her lawy......er dropped....... off divorce papers. And then Mel........inda came by and picked up the kids, Aiden....... want to stay with me not Melinda and she threw back at him saying I......wasn't his re......al fath......er after I heard that I signed the pa......pers.  
-Jim wiped the tears from his eyes.  
Faith: Come on stop crying. I know you and I know you would never cheat. What are you going to do?  
Jim (crying): What can I do?  
Faith: How about fight for your kids.  
-Faith hugged Jim.  
Faith: Jim your shaking. Stop it. Just calm down.  
-Jim stopped crying.  
Faith: Have you ate yet?  
Jim: No I'm not hungry.  
Faith: Jim, you have to eat something.  
-Faith went into the kitchen and made Jim soup.  
-Jim's beeper started to beep and he threw it across the floor. Faith watched from the kitchen with a tear falling down her face.

-Beth's house.  
Aiden: I want to go home.  
Melinda: We are home.  
Aiden: This is NOT home.  
Melinda: Do not raise your voice at me young man.  
-Aiden began to walk away then turned around.  
Aiden: You know Dad was stupid to come back to you.  
Melinda: What did you just say?  
Aiden: You didn't deserve a second chance with him.  
Melinda: Stop it now.  
Aiden: NO. Dad loves you and all you do is push him away.  
Melinda: GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!  
Aiden: I HATE YOU!  
-Aiden went in the bed room and locked the door. Aiden grabbed his bag and climbed on the desk and climbed out the window. Aiden called Jim from a pay phone from the gas station. Faith answered the phone.  
Faith: Hello?  
Aiden: Grandma? What are you doing there?  
Faith: I'm here with your dad.  
Aiden: Can you come and pick me up please.  
Faith: Where's your mom?  
Aiden: At Grandma Beth's house.  
Faith: Where are you at?  
Aiden: I don't know. I think maybe a few miles away from the house. I'm at this Gas Station a few miles to Grandma Beth's house.  
Faith: Oh my god. Sweetie, Just stay there I'll be there soon.  
Aiden: Please don't call mom and tell her.  
Faith: Ok I won't.  
-Aiden hung up the phone.  
-Faith grabbed her purse and keys. Jim was asleep on the couch with a picture of the kids and him and Melinda in his arms.  
-Faith picked up Aiden and took him home.  
-The phone was ringing when Faith walked in. Jim handed her the phone. Jim hugged Aiden.  
Jim: Hey.  
Aiden: I'm not going back with mom, please don't make me.  
Jim: Ok I won't.  
-Faith picked up the phone.  
Faith: Hello?  
Melinda: Faith is that you?  
Faith: Yeah. Oh HI Melinda.  
Melinda: Aiden isn't there by any chance is he.  
Faith: Yes he's right here.  
Melinda: How did he get there?  
Faith: I picked him up.  
Melinda: WHAT?  
Faith: He called the house and asked me to pick him up so I did.  
Melinda: Well I'll come by and pick him up than.  
Faith: Why doesn't he just stay here till he's ready to go with you.  
Melinda: No, I'll come and pick him up.  
-Faith walked outside with the phone.  
Faith: Melinda what is going on?  
Melinda: Jim cheated on me. Didn't he tell you that?  
Faith: Melinda, do you really believe he cheated on you?  
Melinda: Yes I do.  
Faith: Whatever. You know what Melinda, my son loves you, he came back for you when he died giving up his whole life for you. If anyone knows my son its me and I know he would NEVER cheat on you, he loves you way too much to even think of doing that. But your just to damn blind to see that.  
Melinda: I........  
-Faith hung up the phone and went back inside.  
Jim: Who was that?  
Faith: Melinda.  
Jim: Oh. What did she want?  
Faith: She wants to pick up Aiden and I told her NO.  
Jim: I am going to court tomorrow and getting custody of my kids.  
Faith: I'll go with you.  
Jim: No I need to do this on my own.  
-Jim walked away and grabbed a box from the garage and put all the pictures of him and Melinda in it. Faith watched Jim as he put the pictures in the box, Jim tried to hold the tears in but couldn't. Jim looked at the one picture where he and Melinda went on the cruise on the Claridon.  
FLASHBACK: THE CLARIDON  
Melinda: I'm ovulating.  
Jim: This could be the best anniversary trip ever.  
-Melinda was looking at the ghosts on the ship.  
Jim: Your ghost-dar go ping.  
Melinda: Yep. There could be 1 or 20.  
-Jim stared at the picture.  
Jim (mumbled): Happy times.  
-Jim grabbed the next picture which was taken at Aiden's Fifth Birthday Party.  
FLASHBACK: AIDEN'S FIFTH BIRTHDAY PARTY.  
Jim: I can't believe he's getting so big now.  
Melinda: Yeah I know seems like yesterday he was a baby.  
-Jim had a plate of cake in his hand and fed Melinda some. Melinda took a finger ful of frosting and smeared it on Jim's face than kissed him.  
-Jim put the picture in the box and took some more down. Jim ran across the picture from 2 years ago when he and Melinda took the kids to Disney Land in California. The picture had Jim and Melinda in each other's arms kissing with them both in funny Micky Mouse hats.  
FLASHBACK: DISNEY LAND.  
-Melinda was sitting on the bench with Jim hand in hand as Aiden took Andrea on the merry go round.  
Melinda: Did I ever tell you how much I love you.  
Jim: Yeah but I would love to hear more.  
-Jim pulled Melinda in for a kiss and Mickey Mouse snuck up behind them placing an hat on each of their heads. The photographer snapped a shot of them.  
-Jim put the picture in the box. Jim wiped his tears away and put the boxes in the garage.  
-The next day Jim went to court and got temporary custody of both kids. Jim went to Beth's to pick up Andrea. Melinda opened the door.  
Melinda: Oh hey. What do you want?  
Jim: I'm here to pick up my daughter.  
Melinda: I didn't say you could take her.  
Jim: No, but the courts did.  
Melinda: What?  
-Jim showed her the paper.  
Melinda: Your an ass.  
-Jim went in and got Andrea ready and left.  
-6 Months passed Melinda and Jim's divorce was final. Melinda had the kids on the weekends and Jim had them during the week. Aiden however took the divorce real hard.  
-Melinda pulled up in her car, it was raining, lightning, and thundering outside.  
Jim opened the door and Melinda came in.  
Jim: The kids will be down in a minute.  
Melinda: Ok.  
-The kids came downstairs with a bag in there hand. Jim gave them both a hug.  
Jim: I'll see you both Sunday night.  
Andrea: Ok.  
-Andrea kissed Jim on the cheek.  
Aiden: Bye.  
-Aiden walked out side with his bag and got in the car. Andrea and Melinda walked behind him and got in the car. Jim went back inside and shut the door. Melinda tried to start her car but it wouldn't start. Aiden got out of the car and walked back inside and went upstairs.  
Jim: Hey what's wrong  
Aiden: The car isn't starting.  
-Aiden went to his room and closed the door.  
-Andrea walked in and took of her jacket.  
Andrea: I'm back.  
Jim: Ok why don't you go watch some TV.  
-Andrea went and turned on the TV and sat down.  
-Melinda was still in her car trying to start it.  
-Jim went out to the car and opened her door.  
Jim: Everything ok?  
Melinda: Yeah just fine.  
Jim: Pop the hood up.  
-Melinda popped the hood up and a bunch of smoke came out.  
Jim: Its your radiator. Your not going no where tonight.  
Melinda: Oh great.  
-Jim was getting wet from the rain.  
Jim: Why don't you come inside.  
Melinda: No I'll sit in my car.  
Jim: Melinda come on, just come in. You can stay in the guest room tonight.  
Melinda: Ok fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own GHOST WHISPERER. ENJOY! PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Part 2**

-Melinda stayed out in the Guest House (Garage) that night. The next morning Jim went to check on her and noticed she was already gone and so was her car.  
Jim (to himself): She must've got a Tow.  
-Jim went back in the house.  
-Aiden was sitting at the table.  
Jim: Hey bud. What's up?  
Aiden (quietly): Nothing.  
Jim: What do you say we go get your sister up and go out to breakfast.  
Aiden: Ok.  
-Aiden went upstairs and went to Andrea's room, she was already up and trying to get into her dress she was putting on. Aiden helped her fix her dress.  
Aiden: Dad said we're going out for breakfast.  
Andrea (happily): Ok.  
-Aiden walked out of her room and into his room and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. He went downstairs a few minutes later, they were both waiting for him.  
-They all left and went to get breakfast; they stood in line waiting for a table. Aiden looked around the restaurant and seen Melinda at a table making out with a guy.  
Aiden: Dad, why don't we go to McDonalds or something. We don't need to eat here.  
-Aiden really wanted to get Jim out of there before he seen Melinda kissing another guy.  
Jim: Why what's wrong?  
Andrea (cheerfully): Yeah daddy lets go to McDonalds.  
Jim: Ok.  
-They both got out of line and starting walking away, Jim glanced through the windows of the restaurant and seen exactly what Aiden saw; Melinda kissing another guy. Aiden knew that Jim seen them, he glanced at his dad and could tell he was hurt. Jim walked away and they all walked down the street to McDonalds.  
-They all ate and Andrea went to play in the Play House.  
Jim: Aiden why don't you go play.  
Aiden: No I'm fine.  
Jim (surprised): Your fine? You love going to play in that. Just go play with your sister, she's alone in there and you know how she gets lost in that thing and freaks out.  
Aiden: Ok fine.  
-Aiden took off his shoes and went in the play house.  
-Jim put his head down on the table, a tear fell down his face. He couldn't help but wonder why Melinda was being like this to him? How could she just move on?  
-Aiden sat up in the tower of the Play house and watched Jim through the window. Aiden was really starting to dislike his mother now, how could she hurt his dad like this, he didn't do anything wrong.  
Aiden: Andrea, come on lets go home.  
Andrea (sad): Do we have to?  
Aiden: Yeah. We can go home and watch your favorite movie.  
-Andrea's favorite movie hand's down was Cinderella.  
Andrea (excitedly): Ok lets go home.  
-They both got out of the Play house, Aiden slipped into his shoes and put and tied Andrea's shoes and zipped her coat up for her.  
Jim: You guys are ready already?  
Andrea: Yeah we going home to watch Cinderella.  
-Jim let out a laugh and picked her up.  
Jim (Jokingly): Haven't you seen that movie enough.  
-He started to tickle her. Andrea laughed all the way to the car.  
-They went home.  
-Aiden went upstairs with Andrea and started the movie. Jim came in a few minutes later.  
Jim: I'm going to go lay down for a while, come and get me when the movie is over.  
-Aiden nodded.  
-Jim left the room and laid on the bed in his room.  
-Half way through the movie.  
Andrea: Aiden, what's wrong with daddy.  
Aiden (lied): I don't know.  
Andrea: Yes you do tell me.  
Aiden: It's just mom that's all.  
Andrea: Mama hurt daddy again.  
Aiden: You can say that.  
Andrea: Daddy going to be sad all over again now.  
Aiden: Just watch your movie. I'll be right back.  
Andrea: I hungry. I want popcorn.  
Aiden: Ok, just watch the movie.  
-Aiden left the room and went to Jim's room. Jim had fell asleep with a picture in his hand of him & Melinda. Aiden put the picture on the nightstand and covered his dad up and left the room. He went downstairs and made popcorn for Andrea and grabbed himself a soda. He made sure the doors were locked and went back upstairs.  
Andrea: Thank you.  
-Andrea took the popcorn.  
Aiden (quietly): Your welcome.  
-They both sat there and watched movies all afternoon and let Jim sleep.  
-Jim woke up later that evening and noticed the house was really quiet, he got up and checked the TV room and the bedrooms, they were empty. He went downstairs. He could hear noise coming from the kitchen.  
Aiden: What do you want on your sandwich?  
Andrea: Cheese and Salami.  
Aiden: Ok.  
-Aiden made her sandwich. Jim walked in the kitchen.  
Jim: What's going on?  
Aiden: She wanted dinner so I just made everyone sandwiches.  
-Aiden handed Jim a plate with his usual sandwich he always ate.  
Aiden: The usual you always eat.  
Jim: Thanks but you should of woke me up, I would've made something.  
Aiden: We didn't want to wake you though.  
-Aiden took his sandwich and sat at the table and opened his school book.  
Andrea: I'm thristy.  
Aiden: What do you want?  
Andrea: Juice.  
-Aiden went to get up.  
Jim: Sit, I got it.  
Aiden: Ok.  
-Aiden sat back down and ate his dinner and did his homework.  
-They both sat at the table and ate there sandwiches.  
Jim: Hey bud, you need help?  
Aiden: No, I got it all.  
-Actually he didn't. He needed help but didn't want to burden his dad, he already had enough problems to deal with and with him worrying about Aiden and his school work would worsen it.  
-They all finished eating.  
Jim: Ok come on Munchkin, bath time.  
Andrea (annoying): No, I don't want a bath.  
-Jim tickled her  
Jim: Yes of course you want a bath.  
-Andrea laughed.  
Jim: Finish your homework. I'll clean everything up when I'm done giving her a bath.  
Aiden: Ok.  
-Jim started to tickle Andrea again and went upstairs.  
-Aiden cleaned up everything and had it done by the time Jim came back down.  
Jim: Buddy, I said I would clean it.  
Aiden: It's fine. I was finished with my homework anyway.

Melinda walked into her apartment and sat down on the couch. A mysterious guy came out only wearing a towel around his waist and kissed Melinda from behind.


End file.
